


A Blind Date

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [21]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie meddles, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Jack and Angie conspire to get Daniel and Peggy on a blind date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, day 21. As much as I thought this challenge would get the need to write out of my system, it's really just amplifying the feeling and giving me even more ideas that I didn't need. So sorry folks, you're not getting rid of me yet. :)
> 
> Thanks to all who leave kudos and comments, especially to those who encourage me to continue the stories.

“English, you don’t get out anymore.”

Peggy looked up from her paperwork and at her roommate, who was looking at her phone. “I do to.”

“Really?” Angie asked incredulously, disbelief painting her face. “And when was the last time you went on a date?”

Peggy opened her mouth to defend herself, but she paused, not remembering the last time she went out. With anyone. Admitting defeat, she closed her mouth.

“See? You don’t even know. You’re going out, whether you like it or not.”

“Well, then let’s go out.”

“No, I don’t mean with friends. You’re going out on a date.” Angie stated.

“Oh really?” Peggy challenged, huffing at her friend. “And with whom do you suggest I go out with?”

“A guy a friend of mine knows.”

Peggy waited for her friend to break from her joke, but soon realized that she was serious. “Wait, Angie, you’re not really sending me on a blind date?”

“I really am. I want nieces and nephews, Peg.” She complained, still looking at her phone.

“No. No, no, you are not doing this.” Peggy stood, reaching for Angie’s phone, who danced out of the way.

“Too late! It’s already set up! You don’t was to be the ass who stands some poor guy up, do you?” She taunted, laughing as Peggy came after her again.

“I wouldn’t have to be if my roommate wouldn’t meddle in my affairs!” She finally gave up, sighing as Angie sunk onto the couch once again, a smug smirk on her face.

“I hate you.” 

“I know, English.” She got back up, pulling on Peggy’s hands. “Now come on, it’s tomorrow night, let’s see what you have to wear.

~~~~~~~~~

Peggy pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Never in her life had she been on a blind date, and here she was. All because of her damn roommate.

Looking around the candlelit room, she looked for a lone man; Daniel, she was told his name was. There were a few other couples in the place, but otherwise it was quiet, besides the light music in the background.

She soon met the eyes of a man in one of the corners, who stood up to greet her as she made her way over.

“Peggy?” He asked, extending a well muscled arm to shake her’s.

“Yes, and you must be Daniel.” She greeted, taking her seat.

“I am.” He sat as well, and they studied each other for a fleeting moment.

He was handsome, a chiseled jawline and broad shoulders covered by a suit that left little to the imagination when it came to how fit he was. He was cleanly groomed, and his eyes were a warm brown, kind and reassuring.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked, would you like anything to drink?” He asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Just a glass of wine for now, thank you.”

He tracked down the waiter and ordered her the drink, then turning back towards her.

“I’ll admit, I’m a little nervous. I’ve never done this before.” He told her, toying slightly with the edge of the table with his thumb.

“Truthfully, neither have I. It was my friend that set this up without my knowing about it.” Her eyes flitted from the tablecloth to his eyes, a little embarrassed to admit she didn’t know what she was doing.

“You too? That’s what happened to me.”

They shared a laugh, bonding over their struggles with their friends. From there, they found out that his friend Jack knew Angie, who then conspired against them to get them on a date.

“Well, that case is closed. I apologize for my friend.” He chuckled, the awkwardness of their meeting melting away as they connected the beginning of something more already forming.

“And I apologize for mine. Although I’m glad they set us up. I’m having a fun time.” She risked, resting her chin on her laced fingers.

“I am too. This is going much better than I imagined. No offense to you.” He defended.

“Oh, none taken.” She assured. “I was imagining scenarios much more traumatic than this. Believe me, you are a wonderful surprise.”

The waiter brought the food out, and they conversed for hours, taking a few bites in between words. The discussion never lulled, and as reluctant as they were about coming to the date, they found themselves glad they came, finding more in common than previously thought.

After a bite of dessert, Daniel insisted he pay the bill, and the two took a walk in a nearby park, the streetlight providing enough light to see, but still allowing the moonlight to pour through the trees, creating a romantic atmosphere.

“I’m really glad you agreed to come.” Daniel told her, their arms linked as they strolled.

“Well, I was forced to come.” They shared a laugh, Peggy stopping their walk and pulling him to face her. “But regardless, I’m glad I came too.”

Sharing a smile, they found themselves leaning into each other, chastely kissing as parks shot through their beings, the kiss becoming more and more heated, hands gently grabbing at each other until they had to part for air.

“If you want this to continue…’ She gasped, resting her forehead on his. “I suggest we take this to your apartment. Angie’s in mine.”

“Do you want this to keep going?” He asked, not wanting to force her into anything.

“More than anything.” She attacked his lips again, pulling on his suit coat until his body was flush with hers.

He broke away, pulling her towards his car, driving as fast as he legally could. At the door, he fumbled with his keys, locked in a kiss with Peggy until it swung open and they stumbled in, Daniel pushing Peggy against the door once it closed.

“Are you sure?” He asked again, biting back a groan as her hot lips trailed down his neck.

“Yes, And if you ask that one more time, I swear-”

“Okay, I get it.” He laughed, pulling her body closer and towards the bedroom, clothes scattered across the floor in their haste.

A blind date turning into a one night stand, two things she never thought she’d do. What a night.


End file.
